Episode 3796 (20th July 2004)
Plot When Tom announces to his assembled offspring that Charity’s baby Noah is coming to live there with them, Sadie pretends to be delighted and offers to help Charity out with the baby. Once she's alone with Jimmy, Sadie tells her husband that baby Noah is likely to prove the passion killer that will drive a wedge between Tom and Charity. Charity tells Tom and Sadie that she is concerned about having Sadie's huge dog Damon in the house once she brings Noah home. Through gritted teeth, Sadie agrees to keep Damon in the scullery. When Zoe’s solicitor Rachel arrives she finds her client busily drafting her appeal against the adoption decision. Rachel tells Zoe there won’t be an appeal because Charity has decided to keep her baby. Zoe heads off to confront Charity, convinced she has planned this all along. Tom has to keep Zoe and Charity at arms length. Charity tries to tell Zoe that she only decided to keep her baby the previous day and she’ll allow Zoe to see him. Zoe says the baby is hers and Charity won’t get her hands on him. Zoe makes plans to go away with the children. After seeing Katie the previous day, Robert’s mind is not on his work and Scott says he can have some time off to sort himself out. Robert goes home and is about to set off in search of Katie when she turns up at Jack’s. She tells Robert that she can’t live without him and says that she wants to get back together, but wants to take it slowly. Robert is delighted. Jack is not happy when he comes home and finds Katie there. He tells Robert he’s had enough drama and will accept their relationship but he won’t allow Katie to move into the house. Matthew is not amused that Carl has chosen to return from Romania earlier than expected and takes him for a pint in The Woolpack to ask him what he’s playing at. Carl assures his brother that he has pulled himself together and wants to get on with his life. However, when Siobhan enters the pub, Carl breaks out in a cold sweat. Overhearing Siobhan tell Marlon that she will have trouble paying for Paul’s funeral, an agitated Carl offers to help Siobhan with the costs. Siobhan is taken aback and tells Carl she can’t accept his offer. Matthew is not happy. When ex girlfriend Tash joins Simon and Nicola in The Woolpack Nicola’s jealousy grows as Tash and Simon laugh at one another’s jokes. After Tash has gone Nicola tells Simon that Tash is after him and accuses him of letting Tash come between them by lending her money and laughing at her jokes. Simon tells Nicola she is being ‘infantile’ and tells her is simply helping out an old friend who is at a low ebb. Cast Regular cast *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Matthew King - Matt Healy *Carl King - Tom Lister *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Sadie King - Patsy Kensit *Simon Meredith - Dale Meeks *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Siobhan Marsden - Abigail Fisher *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Christopher Tate - Alfie Mortimer (uncredited) *Jean Tate - Megan Pearson (uncredited) Guest cast *Dean Morris - Marc Bolton *Tash Abbott - Sally Evans *Rachel Whatmore - Zoe Lambert Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes